


Bombs and After School Meetings

by Lovin_me_some_whump



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bombs, Burns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explosions, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Original Character(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovin_me_some_whump/pseuds/Lovin_me_some_whump
Summary: A psychotic school teacher straps Peter with a bomb to get revenge on Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this crazy idea. What if Peter got strapped with a bomb? I looked around for a fic for it, but couldn't find one so I decided to write it myself. I hope it's not terrible. I will be continuing this. Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

I walk back from the coffee machine with my eighth cup of coffee today. I take a sip and curse as the scalding hot liquid burns my tongue. Walking over to my work bench, I focus my attention back onto the new nanotechnology that I am working on and tell Friday to crank up the AC/DC. 

 

I'm humming along to the music, my hands busy at their work, when Friday interrupts my music and says. "Mr. Parker is waiting for you in the lobby, sir." That's weird. Usually he just comes right up.

 

"Tell him to come on up, Fri." I wonder why he is waiting in the lobby. 

 

"He says that he needs you to come down to him. He appears to be in emotional distress." Why can't he just come up here? "He seems to be tapping something out on his leg, but he isn't moving anything else."

 

"Morse code! Translate it, Fri." When did he learn Morse code, and why is he using it now?

 

"SOS. Cameras. Zoom in." She translates.

 

I am immediately frantic. My heart is racing a mile a minute. I can't breathe what's wrong with him. The video feed pops up, and I zoom in on Peter. Then I see it. The lumps of metal under Peter's shirt. He's strapped. Crap.

............................................................................................

(Peter's POV, five hours earlier)

 

My head slams into my desk as I doze off again. I jerk it up as Mr. Cutter my American history teacher says. "Mr. Parker, meet me and your guardian in the principal's office after school to discuss your lack of interest in my class. I've already contacted her, and she will be here. This is the third time you've fallen asleep this period and the ninth time this week, and it's only Wednesday. Understood?" I nod, and he launches into the finer points of the Civil Rights Movement.

 

I manage to stay awake for the rest of the period which is a miracle because I feel like I've been hit by a ton of bricks. Which come to think of it I have been hit by a ton of bricks before, and I still wasn't as tired afterwards as I am now. 

 

Thankfully the next period is lunch. I take my usual seat next to Ned and scarf down my food while managing to look interested in Ned speculating about the plausibility of plate tectonics. Once he stops talking and starts eating I rest my head on the table and sleep for the rest of my lunch period. 

 

The rest of the day passes by in a blurr. I wave goodbye to Ned as I walk to the principal's office. The secretary ushers me right in, and Mr. Rodriguez my principal tells her she can go home. She says goodbye and leaves. Mr. Cutter is standing directly behind Mr. Rodriguez, but I don't think much of it. Aunt May walks into the offuce and closes the door. Mr. Rodriguez is sweating, but I dismiss it because the AC hasn't been working recently and he's wearing a suit coat and tie. 

 

May sits down in the chair next to me. Mr. Cutter looks at me and I see a glint of steel in his hands as he pulls out a gun and holds it to Mr. Rodriguez's head. "Hello, Spiderman." He says. Crap.


	2. Mr. Cutter's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV, an hour and a half earlier)

 

I am sitting there in absolute shock. Mr. Cutter is grinning evily. How did he find out? He senses my shock. "Oh, come on, Peter, it wasn't that hard to figure out." I'm trying to figure out how to disarm him as he talks about how he saw me jump over the fence outside of Midtown, and how I was stupid if I thought nobody would figure out my secret. He cocks the gun and presses it harder against Mr. Rodriguez's temple. "Now let's not try anything, little spider. It would be ashame to destroy such a brilliant mind" He gestures to Mr. Rodriguez. "Or such a pretty face." He says as he looks at Aunt May like she is a piece of meat. The armrests of my chair crack and break as I tighten my fists trying to restrain myself from killing this (well Aunt May wouldn't want me cussing) so I'll just say psychopath. I don't like the way that he is looking at May. I would just take him out, but I can't risk that he would shoot May or Mr. Rodriguez before I could take him out. I can't lose another family member.

 

Mr. Cutter takes out some rope and tosses it to me. I catch it with no effort and look at it quizzically. What does he expect me to do? Regular rope won't hold me. What does he want from me?! "Tie her to the chair." He motions to May. I'm hesitant at first, but May nods at me to go ahead. I tie her arms to the chair tight enough that she can't move, but not tight enough that it cuts off her blood circulation or that, if left alone for a while, couldn't get out of. 

 

"What do you want from me?" I ask Mr. Cutter.

 

He smiles a sadistic yet sad smile. "It's not really so much about you as it is about Tony Stark. You see, I used to live in Sokovia. My wife and children all died because your "mentor" couldn't control his own inventions. I want him to see how it feels to feel hopeless. To have to wait in agony holding on to a sliver of hope that your family would survive, and then after hours of holding on to one shred of hope having your family die in agony in front of you knowing that there is nothing you can do to help them. I want him to know that after he and his band of "superheroes" finish the fight that there are casualties. That while they go to eat at Shawarma familes are being torn apart. I want him to feel the same pain that he inflicted on me and thousands of other people and families in Sokovia. I want him to pay, and you, Mr. Parker, are going to help me do that." He smiles psychotically and turns to Mr. Rodriguez. He hands him something and gestures to me. "Help him put this on." I freeze as I see what it is. I don't want to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need your opinion. Do you want me to kill Aunt May or not. I have two totally different ways this story could go. So should I kill her or not? Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV, about an hour earlier)

 

Mr. Rodriguez gives me a sympathetic but terrified look as he tightens the last strap on the vest holding the C-4 to my body. Aunt May is still unconscious from where Mr. Cutter hit her with the butt of his gun when she wouldn't stop yelling and screaming trying to give me the opportunity to do something to take out Mr. Cutter, but I didn't because I can't do it without May getting hurt, and I can't let her get hurt especially not when I can prevent it. I can't let the same thing that happened to Uncle Ben happen to her. I can't lose another family member, and if Mr. Stark can't figure out some way to fix this at least when I die I'll get to see all the family I've missed for so long. I wonder if Uncle Ben will blame me for his death, but at least I won't be alone.

 

Mr. Cutter hands Mr. Rodriguez a clip on camera and microphone and me an earpiece. I place the ear wig in my ear and jump as Mr. Cutter speaks into his side of the communication system and it sounds like he js yelling in my ear. I think I'm going to have permanent hearing damage which I guess won't matter if I'm dead. 

 

Mr. Rodriguez clips the microphone and camera to the bomb vest, and I can see the live feed on Mr. Rodriguez's computer. It only shows what is in front of me but nothing off to the sides. Maybe I can send a message to Mr. Stark. I just don't know how yet. 

 

I am afraid to move because I don't want to set it off. "Go to the subway and remember don't try anything. If you do I'll kill Aunt hottie and Mr. Rodriguez." He tosses me a hoodie, and I slip it on. I nod and begin to cautiously walk to the subway station. 

 

The more I walk the more casual my stride becomes. I can't risk a police officer stopping me and Mr. Cutter shooting May and Mr. Rodriguez. I get on the subway and settle down for the long ride to upstate New York in a secluded seat at the back of the car. Mr. Cutter tells me when to get off. He didn't have to because I already know the way, but I guess he wanted to make sure I got off at the right stop. Didn't want his plan not to work.

 

I walk up to the Avengers Compound and take a deep breath as I walk through the automatic door. "Welcome back, Mr. Parker. Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark to your presence?" Friday says in a cheery voice as I enter the lobby. 

 

"Say yes and then wait in the lobby." Mr. Cutter says in my ear.

 

"Yes, please, Friday." 

 

"I have alerted, Mr. Stark to your arrival, and he says you can head on up to the lab."

 

"Tell him that you need him to come down to you." Mr. Cutter tells me.

 

"Friday, can you tell Mr. Stark to please come down here." I say; my voice shaking slightly.

 

"Of course." She replies. I take a deep breath and start tapping in morse code on my leg ... _ _ _ ... _._. ._ _ _ .._. ._ ... _ _.. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ .. _. I repeat the message over and over again praying that Mr. Stark will get my message and fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos! I will try to update next week, but I will be on vacation so if it doesn't happen I'm sorry.


	4. I Don't Want to Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired so I'm sorry if this is horrible, and I'm also sorry for the way late update. Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

I am frozen in shock and horror. My mind is running a mile a minute trying to figure out what I should do. I can't let this kid die. Who would even do this?! How could they do it? He's Spi- Shit! Whoever did this must have his aunt. It figures, Peter will do anything to protect his aunt. Sometimes that kid is just too damn unselfish. "Friday, get Rhodey, Vision, and Natasha in here ASAP."

 

"They are on their way, sir." I rest my head on my jand and rub at my temples. This kid is going to make me go prematurely gray. I look back up at the live feed I have up of the lobby. Peter is standing there almost casually. His facade would would almost fool me if I didn't see the way his hands are shaking and the way he keeps clenching and unclenching his jaw. He's terrified, and he should be. Anyone in their right mind would be and should be. Why? Why does it always have to happen to this kid. My kid. Why do all these horrible things always have to happen to my kid? But if anyone can get through this and pop back up it's him. My strong perfect kid. But now I have to be strong for him and help him get out of this alive. I have to be strong. For Peter. For my kid. 

 

I wonder exactly when Peter became my kid? My thoughts are interrupted as Rhodey and the others come walking into the room. "What's the problem, Tony?" Rhodey asks me. 

 

"It's Peter." Natasha's and Rhodey's faces darken. "He's strapped with a bomb in our lobby." 

 

Their eyes dart up to the screen displaying the live feed. "Well shit, Tony. This is new. And the kid. Why the kid?" 

 

I am just about to tell him that I don't know when Peter starts to speak. "He said to tell you that if you don't come down now that he'll make the vest explode and kill Aunt May." His voice is shaking, and his hands are clenched in such tight fists that blood is starting to trickle down his hands. 

 

I yell out to Natasha and Vision to find where Aunt May is being held and go save her so that Rhodey and I can help Peter as I run to the elavator. After what feels like several agonizing hours but is really only around thirty seconds, the elavator doors open, and I am greeted by a sight I never wanted and still don't want to see.

 

He jerks suddenly and then tears start streaming down his face. Then he says. "Please help me, Mr. Stark." He continues to sob. "I don't want to die." And suddenly I feel as if my heart as been torn from my chest. I have to save my kid.

............................................................................................

(Peter's POV)

 

I wait anxiously for Mr. Stark to come down. I'm afraid that Mr. Cutter will kill Aunt May even if he does come down here right away. I can't lose her too. 

 

"When Stark comes through those doors, I have something else I would like you to tell him. Use my exact words. I want you to say. "Please help me Mr. Stark. I don't want to die." And make it convincing." Mr. Cutter says. 

 

"No, I won't do it." I say.

 

The elevator doors open, and I hear a gunshot followed by May's scream over the comm. "It's just a flesh wound, but the next one won't be if you don't do as I say."

 

Tears form in my eyes, and I begin sobbing as I deliver the message. Oh, God, please let May be alright!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	5. And Then What Can They Do, but Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's kinda short, but I've already started writing the next chapter so it should be up very soon. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

I try to pull myself together because me being upset and yelling isn't going to help Peter. "I'm going to get you out of this, Peter." I tell him. I'm trying to console him, but I'm also trying to convince myself. I can't lose my kid. 

 

My phone rings, and I look over to Rhodey. "Answer it." Peter says. Tears still streaming down his face. His voice cracking. I scramble to pull it out of my pocket and end up dropping it in my haste. I quickly pick it up. My fingers fumble as I try to hit the accept icon. Rhodey grabs ahold of my shoulder and gives me a reassuring look. He takes the phone from my hand, presses the accept button, and places it back into my hand while pushing my hand up to my ear and taking a deep breath for me to copy.

 

I copy his deep breath and say into the phone. "What do you want?"

 

He chuckles. "Well hello to you too, Tony. How's Pepper doing?" I start to panic more than I was before, but then I remember that Pepper is away on a business trip in Italy, and I breathe a sigh of relief. 

 

"She's good. How's your wife or partner or whatever?" I reply. I'm trying to buy Nat and Vis enoigh time to take him out, but apparently I hit a sore point. 

 

"Her? Oh, well she's dead. Because of you, Tony. Her and all three of my kids. Little Chloe, Michael, Stephanie, and my precious wife Gwen. All dead. Because of you." His voice gets more angry as he speaks. It must have been in Sokovia.

 

"I get that your upset with me, but why did you have go bring Peter into this? He's just a kid." I ask.

 

"You're right he is a kid, but he's not just any kid. He's your kid." He pauses as a the guilt that had been slowly building in my chest builds so much that I feel like I am going to burst. "Maybe not biologically, but he's the closest thing other than Pepper to family that you have." I hear things going on in the background of the call, but I am focused on what he just said, and I realize it's true. I gulp as my eyes drift to Peter. Then it happens, and everything goes to hell, and it's all my fault. 'This happened because of you.' I'm not sure if the last part came from the phone or in my head, but I know it is also true, and then everything goes black and silent.

............................................................................................

(Peter's POV)

 

I watch and listen as Mr. Stark talks to Mr. Cutter on the phone. Mr. Rhodes is trying to calm me down, buf it's not working. I can hear May sobbing in the background of the sounds coming through my comm. 

 

I hear a commotion going on, and several gunshots. Then all of a sudden everything goes white and my body feels like it is on fire. Everything burns. Then it all goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :D By the way tell me if you know the movie I got the chapter title from.


	6. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had most of the chapter written, but then it deleted itself. I hope that this isn't terrible. Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

It's silent. There is commotion going on all around me, but there is no noise to go with it. Paramedics run back and forth across my field of vision, but it is silent. I'm lying on the floor. My whole body aches, and blood is trickling down my arm where a peice of metal is embedded in my skin. 

 

What happened? Then it all comes back to me. Peter, the bomb, the explosion. Oh, God! Peter! I push myself into an upright position. It hurts, but I don't care. I have to find my kid. 

 

My eyes land on a group of medics clustered around something or rather someone. It has to be Peter. I crawl forward to try to see him and catch a glimpse of his body as the paramedics rush around him. I wish I hadn't. His body is covered in burns. His once peach and cream skin is a dark fleshy pink moddled with angry red where blood is oozing out of him. Oh, Peter! This is all my fault. Oh, God please let him be alright!

 

I'm starting to hear a high pitched ringing noise, but I still can't hear the things going on around me. I push to my feet and start stumbling towards Peter. I have to help my kid. I catch a sight of his face. It is almost more painful to see than his body not because of burns or raw flesh but because it brings upon the realization that he is still conscious. His round doe eyes fall on me and our gazes lock. His eyes are full of fear and agony. They have an almost glazed over look. He's out of it but aware enough to feel all of the pain. 

 

I stumble over to his side receiving a few dirty looks from the paramedics, but they don't say anything just continue to try to help Peter. My hearing has returned mostly by now, but there is still a loud ringing noise in the background. 

 

Peter feebly reaches out a hand and tries to grab onto my suit jacket. I grab ahold of his hand and gently squeeze it between both of my own trying to offer him some comfort and reassurance. He tugs on my hand trying to get me to come closer. I lean in, and he weakly stutters. "Not your fault. Tell May....love her. I'm sorry. Not your...." Then his eyes close and he starts gasping for breath. 

 

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" One of the medics shouts. 

 

"Peter! Peter, look at me! Open your eyes! Peter!" I yell at him as I shake his arm. He doesn't respond. One of the medics pushes me to the side as they lift his stretcher and carry to the nearest operating room. I rush to the window. They lay him down on the table and hook him up to a heart monitor. It beeps erraticly then stops, staying in one long unending beep. I slam my hands against the glass. "Peter!" I yell, but of course he doesn't respond. 

 

They pull out some paddles and shock him. His body rises and slams against the table. They repeat the process several times, but the beep continues at the same shrill tone. He's gone. My boy is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what. I changed my mind. This is now just a really short chapter, but I got my phone fixed. Yay me!

(Natasha's POV)

 

We go on the count of three. I break down the door and enter as Vis phases through the wall. It didn't take us long to find where this maniac is holding Peter's aunt. We figured she was being held at the school so when we got here Vision did a scan of the buildings and found three heat signatures clustered together in one room so we headed here.

 

I scan the room and shoot the man standing over a computer witb a gun in his hand and a phone in the other. He goes down in a heap, but not before he presses a key on the computer, and I hear a loud bang from the other side of the phone. Oh, God, Peter! He smiles sadistically and starts to say something, but I cut him off by shooting him three more times. That was for Peter.

 

I turn my attention to the other occupants of the room and head over to a woman tied to a chair and gagged who I assume is Peter's aunt. I've never net her, but Peter talks about her all the time. Oh, God, Peter! I try to turn all of my attention on Peter's aunt and push the thoughts of him out of my mind so I can focus on her. I don't have to worry about the other hostage in the room. A man who Vision is freeing. I rush over to Peter's aunt. She has blood dripping down her leg from a bullet wound. It's just a flesh wound, but it will hurt like hell. I pull out my knife, and start cutting her free. As soon as one of her hands is free she tears the duct tape off of her mouth and gasps out. "Peter?!" "I don't know, Ms. Parker, but I will find out." I say as I finish cutting her loose. "Vision call an ambulance for Ms. Parker." I walk over to the phone the psychopath dropped and speak into it. "Tony! Rhodey! Anyone!" but there is no answer. Oh, God, please let Peter be alright!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! The next chapter should be up VERY soon.


	8. Don't Leave Me Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to stop saying that I'm going to have chapters up very soon because the sooner I intend to have them up; the longer I take between updates. I am really sorry! Anywho, on to the story!

(Rhodey's POV)

 

I slowly sit up and assess myself for injuries. My ears are ringing from the blast. I want to go check on Peter immediately, but I'm no use to him if I'm injured. I decide that I'm fine and immediately search the room for Peter. 

 

I spot a large cluster of EMTs and one very worried mentor all clustered around something and assume that it's Peter. I stop myself from rush8ng over to comfort him because I'll only be in the EMTs' way, and he already has Tony. 

 

I look around the room to find someway I can help. I spy Tony's phone lying on the floor with sounds coming from it. The voice on the other end sounds like Natasha. 

 

I scramble over to it, pick it up, and put it up to my ear but immediately jerk it away because of Natasha yelling in my ear. "Tony! Rhodey! Anyone!" 

 

"Natasha!" I yell back and she immediately goes silent. The only sound coming from the other side of the phone is the sound of a woman quietly sobbing. It must be Peter's aunt. He'll want to know how she is. After all, he did this all to save her. "Is Peter's aunt okay?" I ask as calmy as possible while I watch Tony lean over Peter's burned and broken body as Peter says something to him. I can't believe he is still conscious. I wish he wasn't. It would be less painful that way.

 

"She's been shot in the leg, but otherwise she is okay. It didn't hit any major arteries so she should be fine." She pauses briefly as if steeling herself for the worst. "How is Peter? Did the bomb go off?"

 

I sigh and say. "The bomb did go off." I hear Peter's aunt's sobbing turn into heaves in the background. "I don't know how he is, but he's still conscious. The EMTs are taking care of him, and Tony is with him. He...." I cut what I was saying short as I see a sudden commotion coming from where Peter is as they pick him up and rush him into the operating room while yelling things about cardiac arrest. "Get down here now! He's going into cardiac arrest. I have to go. Just...just get down here quick." 

 

I hit the end call button despite the cries of protest and distress from the people on the other side, and rush off after Tony who was running frantically behind the stretcher Peter was on. 

 

I come up behind Tony at the operating room window, but he doesn't notice me. His eyes fixed on Peter's spasming body as he gasps for breathe. Then his body goes limp and the erratic beeping of the heart monitor transforms into a long, drawn out beep. 

 

Tony hits the glass and yells. "Peter!" As the doctors and nurses pull out paddles and beging to shock Peter. They shock him several times, but the deafening, monotone beep continues. He's gone. 

 

The EMTs put away the paddles and dejectedly put away their other supplies as the head doctor says. "Time of death, 6:17 PM." To a young nurse writing on a note pad. My eyes are burning with the threat of tears. I didn't know him very well, but I knew him well enough to know that he didn't deserve this. No one deserves this.

 

I look over at Tony. His face is drained of all it's color, and he looks as if he has aged thirty years in a matter of moments. His eyes are wild and frantic, portraying the termoil, guilt, and disbelief raging in his mind. 

 

It's as if he has been suddenly jolted by a zap of electricity. He suddenly rushes frantically toward the operating room door. He bursts through the door, runs over to his kid's side, and crumples to his knees laying his head just below where a piece of shrapnel is embedded in Peter's heart. It's probably what killed him. 

 

He grips feebly at the torn shreds of Peter's shirt as he quietly pleads. "Please, Peter. Please don't leave me here. Please come back. Please! Please, kid. Please don't leave me here!" He quietly sobs into the shreds of Peter's shirt. "Please." 

 

A tear slips silently down my face. I don't know how Tony is going to came back from losing his kid. I don't know if that's something he can ever recover from. 

 

Then suddenly Peter's body lurches forward as he brings air into his lungs. He's alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!!!!!!!!


	9. Stable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, guys! I meant to update sooner, and it just never happened. I'm sorry! Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

"Please don't leave me here. Please!" I sob into Peter's chest. Tears are streaming down my face, and my body is shaking. He's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. I don't..... I don't know. All I know is that, I need my kid back. "Please." 

 

Out of nowhere his chest rises, and he begins gasping for breath. I jump back in surprise, trying to give him room to breathe, as the medics rush back over. They scramble around him shouting and doing various things frantically. 

 

Two male nurses come over to me and pish me out of the room. As I'm being pushed out the doorway, at the last moment Peter looks over at me, and our eyes lock. His eyes plead with me not to leave, and I protest, trying to fight my way back to Peter, but the nurses push me out the door, and the last thing I seenis Peter's eyes, full of terror and pain. Then the door slams shut, separating me from my boy.

 

I stumble over to the wall and slide down it. I'm still in shock. I sit there for a moment, trying to let it all sink in. After I've recovered to some extent, I rush back over to the window, only to find that Peter's not in there any more. I start to panic, but Rhodey walks over and pulls me into a hug. "They moved him to an operating room with better equipment down the hall." He tells me. I start to rush down the hall, but he grabs my arm and holds me back. I look back at him in betrayal, and he meets my gaze as he says, "It doesn't have a window, and they won't let anyone in the operating room until they are done." At first I'm pissed off because this is my building. I can do whatever the hell I want in it, but then reason takes over and I know that although it's killing me, I'll just have to wait. 

 

I slump back down against the wall, hoping to God that Peter will make it through. Rhodey pulls me back up and says, "Come on. Let's go get your arm checked out." I start to follow him down the hall. 

 

I look down at my arm and see that blood is trickling down it from where a piece of metal is imbedded in my skin. I should be feeling pain, but all that I feel is worry for Peter. What will I do if he dies, again?

 

My thoughts are cut off as Natasha, Vision, and May come in the door, fighting to get past paramedics and the press. May is leaning heavily on Nat, but her thoughts are clearly not on the fact that she is shot. Her eyes fall on me, and she quickly asks. "How's Peter?" Her eyes are brimming with tears.

 

"Alive. That's all we know, but it's not good" Rhodey replies for me. She nods shakily. "We can't see him right now while they operate, so why don't we get you two stitched up while we wait." We both nod, and we all head down the hall to where we see a nurse. 

 

We're sitting out in the hall outside the operating room after getting all stitched up, when a doctor, still in his scrubs, covered in blood, comes out and approaches us. "How is he?" May and I say at the same time.

 

"He's still got a long way to go, but he's stable. We're moving him to a room." The doctor replies. Thank God!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	10. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of Peter's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a late update! Please forgive me! Anywho, on the to the end of the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

The first thing I register is pain. Not just a little pain in one spot, but excruciating pain everywhere. I grit my teeth against it and let out a groan as a too bright light sends shooting pains into my eyes. There is a strange tickle at my nose. I look down to find a tube coming out of my nose. Why do I have a cannula in my nose? And why does everything hurt like hell?

 

Then it all comes back to me. The meeting after achool, the bomb, hearing May get shot, the explosion, the pain, and fighting my way back through the darkness when I heard Mr. Stark pleading with me. I must be in a hospital room at the compound. That would also explain the giant (and by giant I mean that it's so tall that it is bent over due to the ceiling) Spiderman plush taking up most of the room. Oh, God, please let May be alright! I don't know what I'll do if she's not.

 

I hear footsteps and voices outside the room. "He lost a lot of blood. He may not wake up for several days or he may be awake now. There is no way to tell. Even if he is awake he will be very weak and talking will be difficult due to the fact that he inhaled a lot of extremely hot smoke which burned his throat. So prepare for the worst. Okay?" A voice I don't recognize says. But that does explain why breathing hurts so much, and why I feel so woozy.

 

"Thank you, doctor." A voice who I recognize to be Mr. Stark says. Good. Someone I can ask about May's condition. Besides I really don't want to be alone. Even though the ordeal is over I'm still scared. 

 

Mr. Stark gently opens and walks in the door, a grim and slightly scared expression on his face. Our eyes lock and immediately his shoulders sag in relief. "M-r. St-ar-k." I weakly get out. He rushes to my side and holds my hand. He grimaces as he looks over my body, and I wonder what is so wrong. I look down and see that all of my uncovered skin is covered in horrible angry looking burns. The sight makes me feel nauseous, but I push that it of my mind and focus on May. "M-ay?" I ask weakly.

 

Mr. Stark smiles as he says. "She's fine it was just a flesh wound in the leg. I'm so glad you're okay." He gives me an odd smile and amends himself. "Well okay may not be the best term to use, but you will be. Soon, very soon." I manage to smile back at him and nod. He strokes my hair and I drift off to sleep knowing that it's not okay right now, and it may not be for a while, but it will be. It all will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome.


End file.
